Fear
by FABINALIVES
Summary: [ He knew that he might not come out of this alive, and even if he did, he wasn't so sure he would ever be able to recover from this. ] My entry for TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco's contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm sorry about all these delays, it's just that the laziness of summer has been pulling at me, telling me to go back to bed, while my conscience tells me that I should write something. But here, it is, my entry for TooBeingAnAwkoTaco's contest, ****_Fear_****. It should be about five chapters, and many of the characters will be OOC. Sorry! But I couldn't resist a great plot bunny...you'll see as you keep reading! Disclaimer: I own nothing of House of Anubis. Season four would be out already, trust me.**

* * *

_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself._

_~Franklin D. Roosevelt_

* * *

Chapter 1

And so here he was, in the complete and utter darkness, in a room he had never been in before. There was a distinct _drip, drip_ coming from the corner behind him, and the cool, muggy air felt like it was seeping into his skin. But that didn't really bother him. Not when there was a more real threat.

He stared down the barrel of the gun with a steady, unmoving gaze. He didn't flinch. He didn't dare blink. He had to keep reminding himself to breathe. The urge to give up was now gone, replaced by a sense of determination. Each second seemed to drag on for hours, his whole life moving in slow motion. But if he could take this bullet, all would be put to rest. No more worries, no more running away from life's struggles. Although he quite liked the idea of living, spending time with the ones he truly loved, and starting a family, had to do this

Click.

* * *

"Fabian? Fabian! Fabian Rutter! Darling!"

"Coming!"

"Oh, so you don't respond to your real name, but you respond to terms of endearment that could be meant for anyone?"

"Isn't that how it works?"

"Just get over here and kiss me! I didn't call you over here for the fun of it, did I?"

Fabian leaned down to meet the crystal blue eyes belonging to his lovely girlfriend of nine months. He took a minute to fully look at her. Dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, while a simple blue shirt and jeans covered her petite body. Her smile was genuine and conveyed a mood of complete happiness. There was a small glow inside of him, causing him to warm up with pride at the thought of having such a wonderful person in his life.

"Now, if I kissed you, that wouldn't be very fun, would it? I'd lose the leverage of the tease."

"Fabian, you know that I'm at least six inches shorter than you. Isn't that tease enough? And you know that you enjoy kissing me, otherwise we wouldn't be living together."

"Hmmm, you make a good point. However, I still need time to decide, so I think I'll just walk into the other room-"

"Come on, you know you want to. What's the point in denying yourself the nice things in life?"

"Because it's fun to see you beg, that's why."

"Sometimes I wonder how we even fell in love in with all this teasing and not kissing. I definitely remember more kissing in the beginning."

"Oh, alright, but only if you stop bothering me."

"Done."

He smiled, content at least for a little while. Bending down ever so slightly, Fabian kissed the forehead of the woman in front of him. For a moment, the world stayed still as he held his girlfriend. The peace only lasted for second, however, because there was a knock at the door.

"You tricked me!"

"Samantha Crest, you promised not to pester me anymore. Now, I've got to get the door. It's going to be Jerome and Eddie. You remember I told you I was going out with tonight?"

"I think so. But I insist that you give me a proper kiss, because you led me to think it would be a better one than that!"

"Like you can stop me! Now, I've got to go. I might be back home pretty late, knowing how crazy they can get. Especially if I have to drive either, or both, of them home."

"Okay, just don't get into any trouble. Those boys seem to be magnets for it, and I get worried sometimes. For yours and their sakes. _And_ I expect the rest of my kiss tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Sam, I won't forget."

"Bye. Have fun. And please, please, please be careful."

"Calm down, babe. I'll keep my guard up. In fact, I always have my guard up. Why should tonight be any different?"

* * *

"Eddie, that's enough. You've had seven drinks already and none of them were in the least bit small."

As usual, Eddie had lost track of how many beers he had consumed and was on his ways to becoming terribly drunk. Blonde hair was sticking out of unusual places, as though he had just rolled out of bed. His vibrant hazel eyes were misted over, out of focus die to the amount of alcohol. Obviously, the man's brain had been clouded over and his thoughts were not strung together the way they normally were.

"Aw, come one, you're not my dad. Lemme do what I want!" Eddie whined, sounding a lot like a disappointed five-year-old.

"You've drank more than Fabian and I combined. What's the deal? You've never downed more than five beers since last year, when…oh no…don't tell me Patricia dumped you," Jerome concluded.

Fabian flashed back to the night about a year ago, when Eddie had drank so much he passed out at the bar. The reason: his girlfriend Leila had confessed to have been cheating on him. So, in order to forget his troubles, he practically drowned himself in alcohol. At first, he seemed fine. Eight beers didn't look like it affected him much. But Jerome and Fabian had barely known Eddie for that long, and what they didn't know was that it took about ten minutes before effects of the booze because to kick into Eddie's system. One moment, he was the life of the party, and the next, he was falling all over himself and speaking nonsense words.

"She said I was too…what's the word…demanding. I was too much work for my own good," he explained, he vowels slightly stressed and some of the words starting to slur. The two friends could only assume that the "she" was Patricia Williamson, his current- well, maybe not so current- girlfriend.

"Hey look, she was probably in a bad mood and said some things she didn't-"

Fabian stopped his sentence, because across the room, leaning against the dingy walls of Rob's Bar and Grill, was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was as close to flawless as it gets, almost shimmering in a stinky place like the one he was in. Guilt shot through his mind, but he pushed the image of Sam out of his head. There was something calling to him from this girl, like a magnet.

"You okay, Fabian? You sorta got lost in your- Fabian, are you staring at that girl?" Jerome asked, a little concern rising in his voice.

"How can you not?" he answered, his voice breathy and low.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I could resist if I had a steady girlfriend like you do, Fabian Rutter. This is very out of character for you," Jerome argued back. He was not expecting such actions from his best friend, known for being a loyal, caring, and all-around good guy. This was not his normal behavior, and frankly, Jerome didn't really like it.

"I can't _not _stare at her. She's beautiful."

"Okay, yes, she's very pretty, but she's not even your type!"

"And why wouldn't she be?"

"Have you even stopped to look at the kind of clothes she has on? Before today, you would have almost barfed at that kind of style, but tonight you can't tear your eyes away from her?"

Fabian stopped to thoroughly study what this mystery girl looked like. Her red shirt was pulled tight across a thin stomach, leaving much of her upper chest open and revealing a bit of cleavage. Jeans showing every little curve of her legs covered the bottom half of her body, with black high heels touching the floor. To top off the entire look, she had a black leather jacket on her arms and a look of complete boredom spread on her face.

"Wow."

"Fabian! This is not you! This girl is nothing but trouble. Remember, your tolerance for booze isn't that high."

"Look, _Mom_, I know what you're thinking. It's not like I'm going to sleep with her. I just wanna talk. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"First comes the talking. Next thing you know, you're renting a hotel room at midnight. Think this through, Fabian. You've got Sam, a great and _modest_ girl who doesn't own a piece of tight clothing in her wardrobe, and yet doesn't need it to take your breath away. She cooks and cleans and works day and night to see you happy. And you're willing to throw that all away so you can mingle with a…a…a girl like that!"

"I'm going to go talk to her, with or without your consent. You have no control over me, Jerome."

"You're completely crazy, dude. I could see Eddie going for something like that, but not you," Jerome tried to reason with him, but Fabian, who had only two beers that evening, could not take his eyes off of her.

Jerome ran his fingers through his nearly brown, but no yet, hair and sighed heavily as he watched Fabian begin to walk towards this girl. He could tell that Fabian probably wasn't thinking straight and his mind was buzzing from the beer.

There was something about sketchy about this girl, something that shouldn't have attracted Fabian, but did.

But then again, his girlfriend wasn't really the exciting type. Sam was a nice girl, but her company could sometimes bore people to death. She could talk, and talk, and talk, and _talk _about absolutely nothing. It was possible that his friend was getting tired of the routine his girlfriend has put him into. Although, she did happen to be Jerome's cousin, and he really didn't want to see her get hurt. Of all the boyfriends she'd had before, he could tell she liked Fabian a lot.

Meanwhile, Fabian was striding over to the corner where this woman was standing. His hands were becoming clammy and his fingers were trembling, but he managed to at least keep his footsteps steady. What he didn't need right now was to lose balance and fall flat on his face.

"Hi," he blurted out as soon as he got close enough for her to hear him.

"Hi," she replied casually. A thought crossed Fabain's mind as he heard her voice for the first time. Most girls who dressed in dark colors and had this aura of boredom, he had observed, usually had a raspy voice, caused by all the cigarettes they commonly smoked. But this girl…her voice was much more smooth and straightforward, almost as if it belonged to another person, another character entirely.

"I'm sorry. This must seem very awkward, since we've never met, but I felt like I needed to come talk to you," he continued, the drinks taking a little control over his mind and body. Normally, he would never have said something so cheesy and stupid, but no one was next to him, directing his every move. Fabian was completely and utterly on his own.

"No, it's fine, I get it all the time. Honestly, you seem like a pretty decent guy. Although, I hope you're not going to try and invite me back to your place, because your friend doesn't seem to like me very much. If looks could kill, I'd be dead twice."

He glanced over to where Jerome was standing beside a drowsy Eddie, arms crossed and a death stare locked onto the girl next to him. Trying to ignore his best mate's disdain, he turned back to her with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry. He thinks he can make judgments about people based on the way they look, while I try to at least attempt a conversation. So, what's your name?"

"Nina."

"Nice to meet you, Nina. I'm Fabian. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I think I've had enough alcohol for the night. By the looks of it, this party was over long before I got here."

"Yeah, this place is a bit dull. I think there's a game on tonight, so a lot of people are at the more popular bars. I wish I would have stayed home. This whole time, my friend's just been drowning in his own sorrows and practically making himself sick."

"Wanna ditch it together? Or are you afraid your firne won't allow you?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Fabian couldn't help but crack a grin. Jerome was too worrisome when it came to people and their social lives. He didn't like to admit it, but all his friends knew that Jerome was just one big teddy bear who really did care about his friends. He knew Jerome was just looking out for him, but Fabian thought he could handle this situation on his own. Unlike a newborn kitten, he didn't need to be monitored every second.

"Who cares, right? You got a car?"

"Not exactly. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?"

"I'll try anything once."

"Good, because that's the only way we'll get out of here and back to my apartment."

"Your apartment?"

"You cool with that?"

"I guess so."

"They let's go. I don't think I can stand the smell of toilet water and vomit another second."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update, huh? Well, I am sort of behind on the story. It's due June 27th, and this is the second chapter of five. So, all of you who like this story (hoping that there is someone who does), you're in luck. Disclaimer: HOA is not mine, nor anyone's on this site. Unless the producers write fanfiction...which would be weird... anyway, I hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

_Hope. It is the only thing stronger than fear._

_~President Snow, The Hunger Games Trilogy~_

* * *

Chapter 2

As the two dismounted the dark motorcycle, Fabian let out his breath with a loud _whoosh_. Ever since the motor had revved up and Nina had put the bike into motion, he had feared for his life. Everything passed by in a blur, lights streaking together and the building melting away to form a solid dark wall beside the street. The only moments he could pause to collect himself was when they caught a red light. Well, at least when Nina couldn't speed through the yellow. Wind had cooled his face, wiping away all the cramped and smoky air from the bar behind him. It seemed as if the wind had also wiped away his entire past, leaving him with just himself and a beautiful girl next to home. But this freedom was actually nice. Nothing restraining him, no commitments to face once he stopped. Everything about him was cleaned for these minutes, almost like a newborn baby.

Of course, Fabian never considered himself to be an unfaithful man. There was so much that was wrong with this picture from the outside viewing in, but from his point of view, if this worked out, he knew that Sam wasn't the one. There was no plan to kiss Nina, or even touch her in a way that could be seen as unloyal. But if he felt that certain spark, that special something that made him smile, to want more of this, then he couldn't be cheating on her. His girlfriend would be spared the heartbreak and he would avoid unhappiness. This was an experiment, a trial in his life.

"So, mystery boy, I just gave you a ride to my place, but I don't even know your name," she spoke up as they began to walk away from the parking spot she had found on the curb of the street.

"It's Fabian. And speaking of where you live, where exactly are we going? This doesn't look like an apartment complex," Fabian responded, looking at the alleyway they were about to walk through. It was dark, and he could faintly hear a beat pounding far away.

"Sorry, this isn't exactly where I live. We have to pass through here first. Is that alright?" she looked back at Fabian, who was having second thoughts about meeting up with this girl. This part of town was pretty sketchy, and he didn't want to get mugged along the way to an apartment he didn't even live in.

"I'm…I'm…" he stuttered, a shred of common sense coming back into his mind. A flash of Sam's face, Jerome's disapproving face, Eddie's dazed eyes. But the late night effects were beginning to take over for the alcohol and he continued to have an internal battle.

"Don't worry, if anyone comes up to us, I'll make sure they don't touch either of us," she chimed in. She held out her hand, obviously offering it for him to hold. Fabian hesitated, debating as to whether this could be considered wrong if he was already in a relationship. Finally, he came to the decision that he could hold anyone's hand. It didn't mean anything.

"Thanks," he said, taking her hand and smiling. She returned the smile and began leading him into the small walkway between the two buildings.

"See, it looks really bad, but no one actually wants to hang out here. The only people who actually grace this horrible place with their presence are either people who live where I do, or drunkards who don't know where they are. I've got us covered," she assured him, continuing through the path. Her words were distracting, which was a good thing. His mind wasn't dwelling on the smell, or the possibility of someone dangerous along the way. Instead, he was thinking about Nina's incredibly smooth voice, enchanting and perfect for calming worriers.

A few seconds later, and the pair was past the dark place that made Fabian so jittery and into a courtyard lit by an orange lamppost. The light was sort of eerie, but at least it wasn't flickering. To the side of the circular area, there was a building with letters on it. He assumed that this was where she lived. Instead, however, she whirled around and let go of his hand.

"Well, this is my place. Not fancy or anything, but better than rotting dump of a bar."

Before his mind could catch up with his body, he was kissing Nina with a fire that he didn't know had been there. All caution was thrown out the wind, and he only hoped that it wouldn't fly back to smack him in face. But kissing Nina gave him a freedom that he had never felt. The same sense he could tell was there when he was on that motorcycle. Her hair, her face, her lips, her smell, everything about her screamed 'free' and not 'expected.' His love for Sam was expected, almost picture-perfect. Not Nina. Not her.

"Fabian, are you sure you want to do this?" she pulled away, her voice barely even a whisper. Even though her words seemed to convey anxiety, her smile told him that she wanted this too.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to do this unless you were sure," she answered. At first, he thought she was still talking about the kiss, but his heart stopped cold as she pulled something from her back pocket and knocked it against his head.

The pain was momentary, because his vision went black. The last thing he saw was Nina's face, frozen without emotion.

* * *

"His tests came back negative, Nina."

"What are you talking about? I am positive this is him."

"When we ran his fingerprints and skin samples, the DNA samples matched. You caught the wrong man."

"Well, he was definitely in that bar. It wasn't too crowded, and I think I saw someone that looked pretty shady. The bartender was looking at me funny."

"Nina, with that getup, I'm not surprised you enticed the wrong man or got funny looks. We weren't careful. If anything, we should have dressed you in normal clothes to push away anyone who didn't recognize you. Guys will practically drool over girls in tight clothes."

"Next time we get an exclusive tip-off as to the whereabouts of Carter Jenkins, I'll remember to wear something less revealing."

"Don't play games with me. This Rutter guy should be waking up soon, and you should apologize to him. He will wake up and think he's being held for ransom or something by a crazy girl."

"This is going to be so awkward. I mean, this guy thought we were about to do the dirty deed in an apartment hidden by a small alleyway. He seemed pretty nice and I kinda felt bad for a second. I guess I should have listened to my gut on this one."

"Why? Did you like the kiss, Nina? Did you almost fall in love with who you thought to be a thief? Or are you ashamed?" A low chuckle could be heard.

"Don't pester me, Mr. Lewis, I'll make sure he knows that this was all just a big misunderstanding and let him go with all the memories of what just happened."

"I think I'll stay in the room with you. Make sure you don't sear this guy with your sarcasm. Knowing you, he'd probably admit to the crime just by the way you talk to him. Be nice."

"Look, I think he's waking up."

Fabian had heard the last two minutes of the conversation, then a yawn betrayed his cover. As far as he could tell, Nina had thought he was some kind of felon and had knocked him out to bring him to wherever he was now. Answers, he hoped, were not far behind his waking up.

"Where…where am I? Nina?" he questioned, opening his eyes and finding him in a small room. The two people having a conversation were sitting across from the bed he was laying on, watching him intently as he began to regain consciousness. His eyes made contact with the bright ones that had caught his attention last night. There was no more tight clothes, just a normal t-shirt and loose pants. The real Nina.

"Yeah, that's me. This is Mr. Alfred-"

"You can call me Alfie, since you don't work for me."

"Thank you for interrupting. This is Mr. Alfred Lewis. Now, you're probably wondering why you're in some dingy jail cell-looking room and talking to us.

"All in all, it was my fault. I'm a detective on the lookout for Carter Jenkins, a convicted thief who's done some serious crime in the past year. We got a tip from one of his former agents, saying that he was going to be at this bar. Reasons, we don't know, but I was sent into the field because I look very similar to his old girlfriend. The plan was for me to go in there and pull him out. Because I look so very close to this woman he really cared about, we were hoping that he would come talk to me. I'd invite him back to my place, and knock him out when he didn't expect it. But obviously, there was no guarantee, but we were certain he would take the bait. So, um, yeah, he's still out there and you're here."

Fabian was in some sort of shock. He was thought to be a thief, so when he ran off with a girl he thought was someone else, he actually got a detective who knocked him out.

"This…this is a lot to take in. But I think I got the gist: you thought I was this Carter Jenkins guy because I talked to you in a bar, so you invited me to your apartment, knocked me out, and brought me here on just some hunch."

"Well, when you put it that way, it looks like a pretty flimsy plan. But a lot was hanging on this," Nina replied, putting her head in her head. "I feel so stupid."

"Believe me, you're not the stupid one here," Fabian mumbled, mostly to himself, but the others in the room heard him anyway.

"We're very sorry about this mix-up, and we'll be happy to pay you one thousand dollars to compensate for this problem we've caused," Mr. Lewis, or Alfie as he wanted to be known as, offered.

"Really, it's not that big of a deal. In fact, is there anything I can do to help? Maybe I can remember a face, something that could fix this?" he refused the money.

"Here's the most recent picture of Jenkins, although he's known for completely changing his appearance and profile after one of his wrongdoings. Seen anyone like this around?" Alfie took a photograph, seemingly from a security camera, from a file on his lap. Fabian squinted his eyes to see the picture better. The man had dark hair and green eyes, with thick eyebrows and no facial hair. The face seemed to be very young, like a man in his late teens or early twenties. No one of that description matched any of faces in Fabian's memory.

"Sorry, I've never seen anyone like that before."

"Probably not, since he would have changed his looks already. But he always wears a simple silver band on his finger. He never takes if off for anything. We're pretty sure that it was a souvenir of his first theft. But it also could be something of a family members'. Although people on the run from the law aren't usually sensitive enough to keep something of the family's."

Fabian tried to recall anyone who always wore a ring, just a simple silver ring on their hand and never seemed to take it off. A ring that was never explained, just always there. A ring…always there… A name popped into his head. This person made sense. A past that never really was told and the small parts that were told didn't add up. A guy with a young face and had connections to people who could change up his look quickly.

"I know someone like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening, my awesome readers! Another day, another chapter! Tomorrow, I'll probably post two chapters, since my goal is to have five chapters for this completed story by 10pm on June 27th. Hopefully this is still interesting to you and don't forget to review too! (haha that rhymed) Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I hope that this measly disclaimer will prevent my arrest. :) Read** **on!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"And you're sure this guy always wears a silver ring on his finger? Because that's the only clue we've had up until now, since that picture is almost useless considering it's over a year old, and there are a bunch of guys who have this kind of jewelry. It's not that helpful, so why do you think this guy has a better chance of being Jenkins?"

"Just because he wears this ring doesn't mean it's him. Maybe they got their ring from the same place and it could give you a better start on Jenkins' current look. Do you have a picture of the ring?"

"It's pretty grainy, but we've modified it the best we can. Here."

Fabian took the photograph from Alfie's hands. There, on the ring finger of this man, was the band of silver, the trademark of this elusive thief. He studied it carefully, checking to see if there was anything, a symbol possibly from the jeweler. Just as he was about to give it back, he noticed a mark on the side of the ring. To him, it looked like a capital T with a second line drawn below the first.

"What's that?" he inquired, pointing to the slightly blurry symbol that had caught his eye, showing it to Nina, who was seated across from him.

"It looks like…I'm not sure, maybe something to do with whoever made the ring? I've never seen that before. Mr. Lewis, did you see this?" Nina asked her boss, surprised at how this detail could have escaped her eyes, but not Fabian's.

"Actually, we have-"

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Let me finish. We did see it, but the lead was a dead end. We scanned through all the different logos of jewelers in the area, in the entire state, but came up with nothing. If anyone can give us a clue, it's the customer."

"I don't know if this guy has it on his ring or not, but I'll check it out."

"What is that supposed to mean? Aren't we coming with you?" Nina questioned. In truth, she liked talking to Fabian. Before the agency had a car ready for the three of them, they had some time to talk. They shared an interest in detective television shows and travelling abroad, as well as some more common things such as music, pasta, and doing nothing on the weekends. But as much as she enjoyed Fabian's company with what little time they had together, she knew that their situation may never become anything more than awkward friends at most. Although, Fabian gave her a sense of steadiness when she was around him. Even though he wasn't as fast-paced as her, she would love to come home every night to a man who truly cared about her. She knew that this was thinking things through just a little too far, but her past jobs required some travelling and kept her from having any steady relationships. Working at a smaller company, yet still able to deal with crimes, was helping her regain her social life, but men were very far out of the picture right now. She only hoped that this wouldn't be the case for long. And yes, maybe she was starting to crush on Fabian a little like a teenage girl, but everyone was allowed to feel a bit younger every once in a while.

"It's just around this corner," she heard Fabian say as the car slowed down into a residential area.

"So we're _not _coming in with you?" she clarified as he pointed out the destination: a small house with two cars parked in front.

"Having the cops, or someone who looks like the cops, in his house might freak him out. If he isn't Carter, which I'm hoping he isn't, he'll talk much easier without you guys around," Fabian answered, grinning slightly at Nina. Before he stepped out of the car, he looked at Alfie. "If I think he could be dangerous, what should I do?"

"Call this number," he replied, scribbling seven number on a piece of paper and handing it to him. "We'll move in if we have to."

"Thanks. I shouldn't be too long," Fabian said as he exited out the car door and walked along the side of the driveway to the door. He hesitated as his finger hovered over the doorbell. His instinct told him that this guy couldn't possibly be Carter Jenkins, that even though he could be a rule breaker, he would never be a law breaker. Besides, as long as Fabian didn't show any signs of suspecting him, he wouldn't make a run for it.

Ding dong. The automatic doorbell sound could be heard through the door. A shuffling pair of feet, and the door was opened.

"Eddie?" Fabian asked in disbelief.

Eddie looked like he had just rolled around on the front lawn for about thirty minutes. His normally perfectly placed blonde hair was matted and disheveled, sticking together in odd places. Bloodshot eyes were staring at him and his shoulders were sagging horribly. He was wearing a shirt that was way too big for him and long pajama pants.

"Dude, why did you ring the doorbell? I can still hear it in my head, waking the dragon of a headache inside me. What's going on?" he answered in a hoarse voice, the hangover very obvious in this man's appearance.

"What I really want to know is why you're at Jerome's house? Did you crash at his place?"

"I don't really remember, but I guess so. After glass number five, everything was sort of a big fuzzy blur. Even now, some stuff is still a big fuzzy blur. Come on in. Jerome! It's Fabian!"

"Fabian?" he heard a voice from somewhere in the house. A second later, Jerome appeared behind Eddie. "Hey, man, you okay? What happened with that girl?"

"I'm fine. Can I step inside?" he asked, causing Eddie and Jerome to step back a little so their friend could move inside the house.

"Please don't tell us you've come here to confess that you slept with that girl from the bar. Because I would be very disappointed, Fabian. I warned you not to and you would have done it anyway. Do you know how angry and sad Sam would be if she found out you did something like that? She'd be-"

"Relax, Jerome, nothing happened."

"Then why are you wearing the same clothes as last night?"

"What girl?" Eddie wanted to know, confused.

"Fabian started talking to this sketchy looking girl at the bar last night and-" Jerome began to explain, but Fabian cut him off quickly.

"Not really a good time to explain, Jerome, because I need to talk to you. It's about something important."

"What about me?"

"Eddie, you drank way too much last night. I think it's safe to say that you can be counted out of this one. Go to bed," Fabian suggested. Eddie shrugged and, practically dragging his feet across the floor, he walked back into an adjoining room and shut the door.

"So, Fabian, what's so important that you needed to talk to me in private? Is this about last night? We- well, me, since Eddie wasn't thinking at all- were worried sick when you left with that girl," Jerome pestered him as they sat down in Jerome's bedroom, safe from the ears of Eddie.

"That ring you wear. Where did you get it from?" Fabian got right to the point, sparing anything that might waste time.

"Why do you care?"

"Can I see it?"

"I guess so."

Jerome slid the silver ring off slowly before placing it in the palm of Fabian's hand. As he looked it over, he couldn't help but glance out of the corner of his eye and notice that Jerome was looking a little worried. Fabian himself began to get a little worried. What if Jerome wasn't all he said he was? If that was so, could Fabian bring himself to turn his best friend in? He was so sure Jerome was innocent, that the ring could give them a better idea of who Carter Jenkins was than the man sitting beside him.

Sure enough, the ring had that same symbol carved on it: the capital T with a line through it.

"Jerome, where did you get this ring?"

"I don't remember. I think it was a gift from someone."

"You're not a very good liar, Jerome Clarke."

"What does this have anything to do with you? This is mine and I don't think you have any right to ask me about it!"

Fabian sighed heavily. "Fine. I need to use the restroom."

"You know where it is."

As he walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, he pulled out his phone and the small piece of paper with Alfie's number on it. Reaching the bathroom and closing the door as softly as possibly, he dialed the number with shaking fingers and heard it ring twice before a deep voice answered.

"This is Alfred Lewis."

"Alfie, it's me, Fabian. He's being very protective of the ring's back story. I think…I think you might need to bring him in."

"Do you think he's Jenkins?"

"I honestly don't know. But I hope that whatever happens next will lead us to him."

Fabian felt horrible throughout the entire ride back to the agency building. He felt as if he had let his best friend down. But if there was one thing Fabian knew how to do, it was to be a law-abiding citizen. If Jerome truly was a dangerous man, it could save a lot of people from further loss of property, or even lives. Fabian had seen Jenkins' profile, and there were a few killings listed under him. Jerome would never murder anyone…would he?

"You okay? You seem a little bit…stressed out," a voice snapped him out of his worrying reverie. Nina sat down next to him in a plastic chair. As of now, they were both sitting outside of Alfie's office, where Jerome was being questioned. If he was unwilling to give up any information, he would have to be moved into the interrogation room, where who knows what would happen to him.

"Yeah, I'm just worried. Jerome was one of my best friends and-"

"You feel like you just betrayed your trust that you worked so hard to build? I know the feeling. About two years ago, I went to a party. The host was a friend of a friend, so they didn't know I was a detective. Well, someone offered me drugs, and naturally I refused. But the entire night, I had a raging internal battle with myself about what I should do. I didn't tell anyone, and the next morning I saw on the news that there had been a car accident involving a high driver. When they showed the picture, it was the girl who had asked me if I wanted a smoke. I never got over myself. A woman was killed in that accident, and I blamed myself for her death. So, I think you did the right thing."

"But what if Jerome's not Carter? What if he comes out of that room proven innocent?" Fabian confessed his worries, running his fingers through his brown, silky hair.

"Then you only did what you thought was right. If Jerome can't understand that, you need to distance yourself from him," Nina said, putting her arm around his shoulders cautiously. She knew that if she made one wrong move, she could permanently ruin the growing friendship they already had.

"I…I guess you're right. Thanks, Nina," he smiled.

Just then, Alfie walked out of his office. Fabian straightened up and stood in front of him, ready to see what this man could have made Jerome confess to.

"Fabian, I'm so sorry. Jerome's innocent. Well, by innocent, I mean he's not Carter Jenkins."

He slouched, still standing but losing his confidence. Nina stood up next to him, patting his arm a little awkwardly.

"I know you must feel horrible. You can go talk to him if you'd like. Hear his story."

Fabian stepped into the room, where Jerome was seated in a chair facing a desk. Surprisingly, he didn't look angry, just tired.

"Jerome? I'm so sorry. It's just, you weren't telling me anything and-"

"You don't have to explain. I know. I'm not saying I'm not mad at you, because I am. And I still have to go to jail."

"What?"

"The reason I didn't want to tell you where I got the ring from was because I stole it. After Mara and I had that big fight a month ago and she was packing up her bags to leave, I ran to go find something to give to her, something that would show her I cared about her. I knew of a vendor in the city who had been selling these rings for years, and they looked very nice. When I asked the man how much it would cost, he said it was sixty dollars, and I had foolishly left my wallet on the kitchen table. So, when he wasn't looking, I stole it, hopped back into my car, and drove home. But she was already gone, so I kept the ring as a reminder that I would find a way to get her back. Obviously, it only brought me trouble." Jerome closed his eyes, and Fabian saw a small tear leak from the corner of his eye. "She'll never look at me the same way again, not after I've spent a year in prison."

"God, I'm so sorry, Jerome. This is not the way I wanted this to work out," Fabian apologized again, reaching out to touch his friend but retracting his hand before he made contact. He was sure Jerome didn't need consoling from the guy who was sending him to jail in the first place.

"I gave the description of the vendor to the guy who was questioning me. Maybe you guys can find him, and catch whoever this dirty thief is. In the meantime, I'll sit in a cell and rot," Jerome spat out sourly, just as a guard entered the room to escort him out.

"I'll see if I can get you out on bail," Fabian told Jerome as he stood up.

"I don't need your help, Rutter. You've 'helped' enough today," he answered, walking away from Fabian, who was now dejected and thoroughly worn out. He walked out of the room seconds after Jerome, his head hanging low.

"Hey, cheer up, Mr. Lewis filled me in and we're going to find the man Jerome was talking about. Want to tag along?" Nina asked as he walked up to the pair of them.

"Nina, that might not be the best-" Alfie began, but Fabian interrupted him.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Lewis, I would really like to see this through. I want to find the guy who caused me to frame Jerome and put him away for good. I owe this to my best friend."

Alfie paused for a moment, thinking and weighing in the choices. An extra head wouldn't be harmful, and he knew that Fabian felt like dirt for putting his friend away. "Alright. Come on. It's time to take a short drive into the city. I can only hope this guy is still around."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I even amaze myself, with these daily updates... I just hope that my story is being considered. This is the first contest I've ever entered (Yes, that means I hosted my own contest before I entered one myself. Genius, I know.) and I hope I'm doing well. Disclaimer: House of Anubis does not belong to me. Whatsoever. I have no rights. Well, I mean, I have citizens' rights but not...okay, you get the point. No use delaying this. Read on, my beloved readers! Also, expect another update in an hour or so...that's going to be the last chapter. **

* * *

_Fear is a darkroom where negatives develop._

_~Usman B. Asif~_

* * *

Chapter 4

Again, the three of them piled into the car. Fabian was still upset, but Nina managed to calm him down in hushed tones until he was able to speak without mentioning the incident with Jerome.

"So, Nina, besides saving the work with your crime-fighting skills, what is another one of your passions?" he asked, ignoring his pressing conscience and trying to socialize with Nina. As he looked at her, he could feel something inside of him. Was that...butterflies in his stomach? No, she wasn't a motorcycle girl with a sort of shady life, but she still lived a life that shone with freedom. At a moment's notice, she may have to jump off the couch and deal with a problem at work. The fact that she didn't wear tight clothes or actually own a motorcycle (it was the agency's; they lent it to her for her cover) made her even more desirable to him. Sam was a wonderful girl, but she wasn't what he was looking for. Once this whole ordeal was over, he would have to sit down and talk with her. Tell her that he didn't feel like this relationship was right for him.

"Well, I have been doing some writing. My experiences with different cases could be interesting to people who like to read about those things, so I put together some short stories," Nina replied. "If I retire, I could publish the stories in a little book and make a little more money."

"That sounds great, but why wait?" Fabian asked.

"I'm not sure they're publisher-ready. The only people who have read them are my family members and a friend or two. I just keep telling myself that they're only saying that because they don't want to hurt my feelings."

"Maybe I could read them someday."

"Are you suggesting we meet up someday after this whole mess is over?"

"Only if you want to."

"I think I'd like that, Fabian. You seem like a really great person and I'd enjoy spending more time with you."

"That sounds like a good plan."

Fabian was almost sure he would have kissed her right there, if Alfie hadn't made a disgusted face in the rearview mirror. To Fabian, even though he was Nina's boss, he still had some childish qualities. When he wasn't at work, he was actually pretty funny.

"We're here, guys. And if you could keep the flirting to a minimum back there please?" he joked as they pulled into a parking lot in the middle of the city.

"We're not-"

"No, it's not what-"

"Mr. Lewis, please don't-"

"I wasn't try to-"

"Alright, alright, whatever. Just get out and spread out to cover more ground. Walk around, ask other vendors to see if they know anything, if they know this guy. Call me if you find something. You still have my number, right Fabian?" Alfie checked, closing the car door behind him.

"Yeah. You guys should have my number too," he answered, dashing back to the car, grabbing a piece of paper, and tearing it in two. Using a pen in the cup holder, he scribbled down his cell number twice and got back out to give them to Nina and Alfie.

"Here. Okay, I'll start going down this road and search," Fabian said, starting to walk away from the car.

"Wait, Fabian, think about it. This street leads mostly away from the city. Most of the vendors are in this area, the middle of the city," Nina stopped him! her detective instincts kicking in.

"You're right. I'll go this way, then," he changed directions, an embarrassed smile on his face.

As she was walking away, Nina heard herself giggle.

* * *

An hour later, and his phone hadn't rung once. Constantly, Fabian was checking his phone to see if he missed something, but every time, there were no new notifications. The only vendors he was seeing were selling food. However, he was getting closer to the heart of the city, a tourist hotspot. This area, he reasoned in his head, might have vendors selling things along the lines of jewelry. After all, if he was trying to get people to buy his merchandise, he'd go to the place where money-spending travelers were likely to go.

Two blocks over, Fabian saw a paved square, where it looked like a festival was taking place. There were rows and rows of vendors around this place, so he began walking on the outside of the gathering, searching for a jewelry cart of some sort. As his eyes scanned the crowd, his curious mind began to take over. What was this festival for? Did it have any special meaning? He hadn't been living in the area for very long and never heard of something like this. In fact, he only bought and moved into the apartment he shared with Sam two months ago. It looked interesting, but he didn't have much time to enjoy it right now.

A performer passed by him, holding a decorative mask in one hand and a bejeweled staff in the other. His clothes were loose and shiny, confirming Fabian's thought that he was part of an act. So, to learn more about what this was, he stopped and questioned the man.

"Hi. I just recently moved here, and I'm wondering: what is this festival about? Why are they having it?"

"Oh, this? It's called the Fear Festival. Basically, it's meant to celebrate our humanity and how we have our own anxieties about things. This entire celebration goes on all day, then we have a party at night at this old warehouse right outside of the city. Everyone's invited, so you should come," he explained kindly to Fabian.

"Thank you. Do we need to wear a costume like you?" he asked jokingly.

"Haha, no, I have to wear this because I'm in one of the plays going on around here. See, we tell scary stories and act them out to kind of emphasize the 'fear' we're celebrating. The mask is decorated like a skull," he clarified, showing Fabian the mask he had been holding. He thought it was beautiful, with white swirls creating a skeletal face, but not quite scary. Reds, blues, greens, and yellows also accented the artwork.

"It's amazing. Did you make it?"

"Yep. We can't use anything unless handmade for these performances."

"Thanks again for the information. Have fun tonight."

"You're welcome. I hope you come to the party."

"Maybe. Bye then."

"Bye."

A moment later, Fabian felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. Eagerly, he pulled it out and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hi Fabian, it's me, Nina. I found the guy. Where are you?" he heard her smooth voice over his phone speaker.

"Let's see. I'm on Festival Road and-"

"Okay, I know where that is. I'm on a street right off of that one. What's the closest crossing road?"

"Um," he started, glancing upwards to look at the street sign a yard or so in front of him. "I'm at the corner of Festival Road and Servila Street. Am I close?"

"Sort of. You'll have to go to the corner of Festival and Kents. What's the next street over?"

"Laster Boulevard."

"Alright, you'll have to turn around and keep walking until you hit Kents. It should be about three or four blocks away."

"I won't take that long."

"Hurry, please. Alfie's just arrived, so we're waiting for you."

"Don't worry, I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Great."

He hung up, turned around, and began running in the direction Nina told him to.

Seven and half minutes later, Fabian arrived on the scene, panting and sweating. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead and his face shone with exertion. As soon as he caught his breath well enough, they turned to the cart a few steps away.

"When I strolled by, I saw him selling rings. I paused, pretending to be interested in buying. I picked one up, and there was that strange little symbol on it. So, this is definitely the guy. He wouldn't be registered as an actual jeweler because he's traveling, so this makes perfect sense. We're so close, I can feel it," Nina spoke, her face alight with excitement.

"I'll go up to him. He hasn't seen me before and if he sees you again, Nina, he might bet suspicious if he's working with Jenkins. I'll be a moment," Alfie offered, stalking off to the man behind the cart.

Alfie struck up a conversation with the seller, and Fabian turned to Nina, who had taken a seat on the curb. He lowered himself down as well, making eye contact with her.

"Do you think this guy will even know anything?" Fabian asked her.

"He has to. We've been tracking this Jenkins guy for years, and now we've actually gotten a real lead, a connection to guy who leaves no traces. And truthfully, it's all thanks to you, Fabian. Without you, we would have never met Jerome, and we certainly not have been able to find this jeweler. We owe this to you," Nina told him gratefully.

"Well, I guess I feel better about riding on a motorcycle with a woman I barely knew and getting knocked out by that same person because she thought I was a convicted felon," Fabian laughed, causing Nina to laugh along with him. In that moment, it felt so right, the two of them happy together. Both Fabian and Nina could feel that spark, the beginning something much bigger than themselves.

"Hey uh, Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you...um...would you like to go grab a coffee sometime?"

"I'd love to-"

"I can't believe it," Alfie interrupted the conversation, his face no longer full of energy. "The guy doesn't keep purchase records!"

"No..." Fabian heard Nina whisper. He himself felt depressed again. They had been so close to finding out Jenkins' appearance. Mere steps away, and this man had brought them down.

"When I showed him the picture of Jenkins, the one I showed you, he said he couldn't recall ever seeing anyone like that around. We've hit another roadblock, a real one this time," Alfie continued, sitting down next to Fabian and putting his head in his hands.

"He looks kind of old, I guess we shouldn't have assumed he could remember everyone who bought something from him," Nina sighed, always the realist of the group.

"Well, there's no point in staying here, being depressed on the side of the road. Our next challenge is to find the car," Fabian stood up, brushing any dirt from his black pants.

"Actually, it's not too far. When Nina called me, I was very close to where we had originally parked, so I drove to that parking lot across the street and walked from there to here," Alfie replied.

"Good thinking," was Fabian's answer. The trio began to walk back to the car, all three feeling like the day had been a complete waste. Fabian had been clobbered on the head, Nina had worn horribly uncomfortable clothes, and Alfie had spent a day away from the office, all for nothing.

"Hey, do you two want to come over to my place for dinner? Maybe we can talk about the information we still have and see if anything forms in our brainstorm."

"That sounds great."

"Thanks, Fabian, we've love to come."

"I guess I'm driving then," he said, climbing into the driver's seat.

* * *

"This is some delicious chicken and mashed potatoes. I don't think I could have found it cooked better at any restaurant. Fabian, you have a gift," Alfie said as he took his second helping.

"Really, Fabian, this is great. The only thing I know how to cook is microwaveable macaroni and frozen pizza," Nina commented as she cut off another piece of chicken from the bone.

"I've had a lot of chances to cook, since my dad was this really good chef and a restaurant where I lived," Fabian responded, flattered at the compliments he was getting.

When all of them got home, he had been surprised that Sam wasn't there to greet him. It was a Saturday, and she usually spent it at their apartment. But then again, he did text her as he was leaving the bar that he would be spending the night at Jerome's and she would have went somewhere with her friends. It was true: Fabian had planned to leave Nina's 'apartment' and get a ride to Jerome's house. He texted her a few minutes after everyone was settled, and she texted back, saying that she had, like Fabian had thought, gone to spend a day at the mall. She said she would be back around 6pm, and it was 5pm now. He only hoped he could get Nina to leave by then, to avoid any misunderstandings.

"Alfie, don't shovel it all in at once, you'll choke. And then how am I going to keep getting my paycheck?" Nina commanded.

"Oh, now you call me Alfie! Honestly, 'Mr. Lewis' is getting really annoying and I hate it, but people insist on calling me that. People don't understand that I don't like it," he replied, staring pointedly at Nina.

"It's work, we should respect you as our boss!"

"Whatever, I don't call you Miss Martin."

"Because you don't have to!"

"Hey, are you guys done? I'll take your plates," Fabian chimed in, grabbing the empty plates and bringing them into the kitchen, since they had been eating on the sofa.

"Thanks, Fabian," Nina called out to him, while Alfie continued to argue.

"Don't mention it," he said, placing the dishes in the sink and walking back over to his newfound friends.

As the three of them sat together on the sofa, Nina heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock.

"What's that?" she asked, cutting off Alfie's joke that he had started reciting to Fabian.

"Oh, no," Fabian muttered.

"What?" Alfie inquired.

"That's...that's probably my girlfriend. She lives with me," he explained slowly, watching Nina'a face drop. She was back too early, and this might have cost him the girl whom he truly felt he could be with.

"Oh...okay then. You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend," she told him, her voice becoming a little softer.

"Sam, is that you?"

Silence. Then, a voice spoke up.

"No one make a move. If you do, I'll put a bullet through your head."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this is the final chapter of ****_Fear_****!** **I know this journey with you has been short, but hopefully all of you who read this little spark of mine enjoyed it. If you have any questions about the ending, don't be afraid to PM me! It's a lot to take in, I understand. And wish me good luck in the contest! Also, if you like my writing, feel free to check out my other works. :) Disclaimer: If you doubt that House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon and not me, you might need to rethink your priorities. Read on!**

* * *

_The one permanent emotion of the inferior man is fear - fear of the unknown, the complex, the inexplicable. What he wants above everything else is safety._

_~Henry Louis Mencken~_

* * *

Chapter 5

When Fabian woke up, it was like he had never opened his eyes at all. It was pitch black, the blackness undisturbed by any type of light. Because of this, he couldn't see anything. A door, a window, even if there was someone else in the room with him. Only the blackness that was foreshadowing whatever was about to come his way. He knew that he might not come out of this alive, and even if he did, he wasn't so sure he would ever be able to recover from this. His world had come crashing down in a mere moment.

Even in this dreary gloom, his mind thought of Nina. Her smooth voice that betrayed just a little bit of who she really was when he had first met her. Dirty blonde hair in loose curls down her back. Dazzling green eyes that shined their own light when she laughed or talked about something she really liked. Fabian wasn't sure if this was love or not, but this feeling that Nina gave him wasn't something a normal friend could give. She gave him butterflies, like a young child about to perform on stage. Her smile was contagious, and he couldn't help but return it. Life could be different with Nina, not a cycle of the same things. And maybe, he could apply for a job at the agency to work with her. This crime was pretty small-scale, compared to others, but the search gave him a sort of thrill that didn't just come from a routine life.

"Hello?" a voice called out, a little ways away from Fabian but still sounding like he was in the same room as him.

"Alfie?" Fabian asked the darkness, hoping that it was Alfie, but at the same time, hoping that it wasn't. He felt responsible, yet again, for the unfortunate events that occurred to his friends. First, putting Jerome in jail, then inviting Nina and Alfie over to his apartment, only to get kidnapped.

"Fabian, is that you?" the familiar voice replied.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm so sorry, Alfie. This is all my fault. Again," he apologized, feeling his throat constrict. He scolded himself internally, saying that it was pointless to cry and that it would only show weakness. But the hopelessness of their situation was starting to dawn on him, and he couldn't deal with the fact that he had put their lives in danger. That he had put Nina's life in danger.

"No, Fabian, it's not. We agreed. And how were you supposed to know that this would happen? This is not your fault. We only have our kidnapper to blame."

"Alfie…where's Nina? Do you think she's still in the room with us?"

"She might still be knocked out. She's a tough girl, but I think these drugs were pretty strong. I don't know how long we've been out, or even where we are. I'm…I'm scared, Fabian. I've been in bad situations, but I've never feared for my life before."

Fabian knew the feeling. One time when he was fifteen, he had fallen down the stairs and broken his leg, but he was home alone. His parents wouldn't be back for hours, and he couldn't move without causing himself great pain. Genuinely, he had been worried that there was something that would go wrong and in the time he was laying there, his leg would be permanently damaged. So, he screamed his lungs out. He yelled and hollered and shouted until his voice couldn't make another sound. Fortunately, someone walking their dog past his house heard his cries for help and called an ambulance. Thirty minutes later, and he was being carted into the vehicle and whisked away to the hospital. Later, the doctors had been talking to his parents with him the room. They said that there had been some internal bleeding and if Fabian had been lying on the ground for another thirty minutes, the chances of saving his leg and ability to walk would have been very slim. But this, this was something entirely different. There was no one who could hear him, and something much more than his leg was at stake.

This was what fear felt like.

"So, Fabian Rutter, playing detective. Never would have thought you'd be interested in snooping in people's business," a new voice spoke up, making Fabian jump. This was definitely a familiar voice. It had encouraged him when he was down, complained about life problems, and spoke to him on a regular basis. This was the voice from the body that stood beside him whenever he needed someone. The voice that had been his best friend throughout college. The voice that had teased him when he arranged his books in alphabetical order. The voice that he'd recognize anywhere, even in a dark place when his hands were tied behind his back. The voice that told him "I love you."

"I don't understand why you're doing this, Sam. I really don't," Fabian said through gritted teeth.

"Simple, actually. When Jerome introduced me to you at the beginning of our college freshman year, I saw you as something to be conquered. You had money, you had connections, and you were nice enough to believe that I wanted to be your friend. I was still using my Carter Jenkins cover to get money. This way, your parents would approve and not think I would drag you down."

"Wait, _you're _Carter Jenkins? That's…that's…"

"Don't interrupt. Anyway, I knew that if I spent enough time with you, you'd begin to like me. Besides, no girl really wanted to hang out with the nerdy boy who was interested in nerdy things. I didn't have much competition, did I? So, you began to grow closer to me. And when your parents died, the entire Rutter inheritance fell onto your shoulders. But, how to grab it?

"Then, it dawned on me. Marriage. If we were married, there was nothing to stop the money from depositing itself into my bank account once _you_ were out of the picture. Now, I was expecting a marriage proposal eventually, but why now? Because you caught on to the Carter Jenkins case. Jerome called his family from jail and told them everything. I found out, and naturally knew that you were starting to get involved in it. I don't know how, but I do know why. I had been bringing up this jeweler from the city in conversation with him to encourage him to buy one. You know, to keep my tracks clean in case anyone ever noticed the symbol on my ring, which had been bought for reasons I don't have to explain to you. I had actually purchased a ring to give to Jerome on his birthday, but then his fight with Mara coincidentally ended up with him acquiring his own ring. Lucky, I guess, even though I don't even where the ring around you, Fabian. I didn't want you to think I had gotten it from another man. So anyway, back to the marriage plot. I went with my accomplice, who often poses as Fabian Rutter when I need him to, to a marriage certifier. You know, if I need big purchases and things. He's really helpful, actually. So, now we're legally married. How cool is that?" she finished.

"I still can't believe you're Carter Jenkins. I guess it makes sense, since he was never seen with facial hair. But still…" Alfie pondered, still blown away with how massive this plan actually was.

"And what was the purpose of all this?" Fabian growled.

"Money, of course. Isn't it always?" she laughed manically. "Now, don't worry, I'll make the deaths as painless as possible. And I think I want to start with Fabian, since your precious Nina is still unconscious. The money will come faster."

And so here he was, in the complete and utter darkness, in a room he had never been in before. There was a distinct _drip, drip_ coming from the corner behind him, and the cool, muggy air felt like it was seeping into his skin. But that didn't really bother him. Not when there was a more real threat.

He stared down the barrel of the gun with a steady, unmoving gaze. He didn't flinch. He didn't dare blink. He had to keep reminding himself to breathe. The urge to give up was now gone, replaced by a sense of determination. Each second seemed to drag on for hours, his whole life moving in slow motion. But if he could take this bullet, all would be put to rest. No more worries, no more running away from life's struggles. Although he quite liked the idea of living, spending time with the ones he truly loved, and starting a family, had to do this.

Click.

In that moment, just as she was locking the gun back to shout, he heard the voices. He didn't know where they were coming from, or if they might be supernatural. Was it the sound of angels coming to take him away? Or the calls of his ancestors? They were getting louder, and more rambunctious.

"What is that?" Sam demanded.

"You hear the voices? I thought it was just me," Fabian mumbled the last sentence mostly to himself.

"It's not possible. No one saw me come in here. It's just an old abandoned-"

"And our fear will be conquered as we ascend! We will live our lives as humans!" people outside were chanting.

"Ever heard of the Fear Festival?" Fabian smirked as he heard the voices come closer. They almost to the doors.

"What?" she asked, flustered.

The doors were opened, and light poured in from lanterns, torches, and other lighted devices carried by people in the crowd. Lucky Samantha Crest had come all this way to pick the warehouse that the partiers were headed. And now there were witnesses, who could see a woman pointing a gun to a man's head, with another man and woman tied up in there as well. An uproar began as people began screaming, and an event guard pushed his way through the mass.

"What is the…put the gun down, now! Put the gun down on the floor and put your hands behind your head! Do it or I'll be forced to shoot!" he demanded in a booming voice, pulling out a gun of his own.

Fabian could hear Alfie whispering prayers and crying silently to himself as Sam was approached by the guard and handcuffed. He saw Nina shaking her head awake, stirred by the loud gasps and cries of those who had entered the warehouse.

"Where…where am I? Alfie? Fabian? What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"Are you three alright?" the guard, who had a nametag reading Mick Campbell, inquired as he held Samantha by the arm.

"I think so. Can you untie us?" Alfie pleaded, his face gleaming with tears.

"Sure," he said, pulling out a pocketknife and slicing the ropes away from Alfie's hands and feet. Next, he moved to Fabian, then finally Nina. They all stood up, breathing heavily and rubbing their wrists.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever encountered in my life!" Nina cried as she ran over to Fabian and threw her arms around him. He held her tight as she wept into his shoulder, letting her pent-up emotions flow out.

"I'm so sorry for putting you in any danger," Fabian apologized, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I know this has put you three into shock, but I'm going to need you to come with me to the station and testify as victims," he told them, then turned away and spoke into a walkie-talkie. Fabian was sure he heard him say something about backup.

"Follow me, please," Mick asked as he led the trio towards the exit of the warehouse.

Fabian, Nina, and Alfie walked together, knowing that even though fear had gripped them for those moments when they had no control, a human life was a human life, and fear was natural. Fear would only be cured when they left the human world.


End file.
